H20: Just Add Water Season 4 Episodes 1-10
by JordiNicholson
Summary: In my H20: Just Add Water season four continuation; Cleo, Rikki, and Bella struggle with a new and possibly threatening source. They will have to try harder at keeping their mermaid secret because people are wondering what has been happening on Mako Island and want to discover the truth behind the beautiful island. Also, the group reunites with some former friends and enemies.


**H20: Just Add Water Season Four Episodes 1-10**

**Episode 1: Reunited**

The first scene takes place at Rikki's Cafe in the office and Zane is sitting in his desk chair while Rikki is sitting in the blue velvet chair in front of the desk. Zane looks up at Rikki, who is admiring the dolphin statue that Cleo and Bella made her. "So is Sophie finally okay with Will and Bella dating?" Rikki looks up confused because the topic came out of nowhere. Rikki shakes the confusion away. "Uhhh. She's not okay with it. But she has been backing off." Rikki pauses. "Why?" Zane looks at his computer then looks back up at Rikki. "Because, I have been considering re-hiring her again. Because she does have a lot of experience and she was a great worker, you know before she went sabotoging things." Rikki opens her eyes wide and starts to say something, but is interupted by Zane. "Well that is if you and the girls are okay with it." Rikki gives Zane a worried slash angry look and rolls her eyes. "I don't know Zane. Out of all the things she has done, are you really willing to forgive her?" Zane leans closer to Rikki. "Yes, because that's all we can do right now. And I don't want to lose this place because it has your name on it and it's a step closer I have to be with you again Rikki." Rikki looks shocked of what he just said and changes the topic. "And what about how much this place means to this town. It's not just about us. You always think things are about us, but there are other people in this town Zane. Think about..." Zane cuts her off. "I'm sorry Rikki. Of coarse it's about them too. So what do you have to say?" Rikki looks at the dolphin reminding her of Cleo and Bella and shows it to Zane. "It's about them too." Then she puts it on the desk and Zane smiles. "I already took care of that. I texted them both and Cleo said ok and Bella hasn't texted back." And he gets closer to Rikki and puts his hands on top oh hers. Rikki takes her hands out from underneath his hands. "Okay. But if she does anything to wreck this place or messes with us again. Then she's gone for good. I mean it, she'll be fired and banned from the cafe." Zane gives Rikki a thank you look that makes Rikki want to kiss him. But Rikki told him they are starting over. And Zane agreed. After Rikki gets the thought of them back together out of her head. She brings up another problem. "But there is still a problem." She pauses. "We still have the financial issues. And re-hiring Sophie will make it worse. Unless she works for free. Which we both know she won't do." Zane loses his smile and looks at his desk and looks back up at Rikki. "Yeah I know. That's why I was wondering if you could get a second job." Rikki looks confused and angry. "First of all, why do I have to be the one to get a second job? And secondly, when I'm at my other job, who's going to help you?" Rikki looks at Sophies application near Zanes computer mouse then looks up at him. "Sophie. Sophie's gonna help you!" Zane looks from the application to Rikki. "Yes. You two are going to be co-managers, and when you are at your second job, Sophie is going to do you responsibilities, and when you are here, you are going to..."..try.." He enuciates the word and continues. "..to work together." Rikki rolls her eyes. "I'll do it. But if she does anything, she's gone for good. And I mean it." Zane smiles at her and gets up and kisses her. "Thank you so much Rikki!" After he kisses her, he realizes what he done. "Sorr...sorry Rikki." Then he shake his head. "I shouldn't have done that. We agreed to start over and take it slow, and here I kiss you." Rikki's eyes are wide open and lips partly open. She then shakes her head forgetting what just happened. "It's...it's fine." Rikki walks to the door with her head down and still shaking her head. "Well I'm going to get that job." When she opens the door, Bella is standing right there. "Oh.." shakes her head. "..hey Bella. Bye Bella." Then Rikki walks past Bella. Bella looks back at Rikki and mumbles. "That was weird." She looks at Zane who is standing and staring at the floor. "Are you okay Zane?" Bella asks confused. Zane snaps out of what just happened between him and Rikki. "Oh. Hey. What brings you here?" Bella answers his question. "I came by to tell you that Will and I can come in every so often to help you and Sophie while Rikki is at her other job." Zane sratches his head. "Oh. So you did get my message. And you don't have to do that." Then he realizes the mischiveous grin on Bellas face. "Ohhhh. You mean keep an eye on Sophie?" Then they both laugh and Bella nods her head. And Zane gives her an answer. "And yeah, we will appreciate that Bella." Bella says. "No problem. I'm going to Wills to tell him you're okay with our idea. I'm sure the girls will like it. See ya." And after Bella leaves he mumbles bye still thinking of how much he wants to take Rikki and kiss her again.

This second scene is inside Will's place after Bella tells Will Zane agreed to let them watch over Sophie. Then Will pulls Bella by her waist and kisses her. But they are soon interupted by Sophie. "Just because I can deal with you two together, doesn't mean I like it." Will and Bella slowly seperate. Sophie gets what she needs and walks to the door. "Well I got what I need. So I'm off to get my job back, then I'm going back to my place."After she leaves. Will and Bella lock lips again. Then there is a knock at the door. Bella shakes her head and Will rolls his eyes and looks at the ceiling. "Come in" Rikki and Cleo walk in and Rikki says. "You better be careful the nest time you openly invite someone in. I coulda been a robber." Cleo, Bella, and Will all laugh. Then will pulls Bella back and holds her in a warm cuddly embrace. Then both Bella and Will greet the girls. "Hey." "Hey." Cleo and Rikki say. Rikki gives them the good news. "I got the job at the Marine Park." Rikki says as she smiles. Bella jokingly says. "Wow! You are becoming quit the worker." And they all laugh. Rikki shakes her head and smiles and has her hands behind her back while she rocks back and forth. "Yes I am." Cleo gets out of her thoughts about Lewis. "Congratulations! Why didn't you tell me on the way here?" Will looks at Cleo and says concerned. "Are you okay?" Cleo says. "Yes. I'm just kind of distracted." Cleo works up a smile. "So what kind of job is it?" Rikki responds to Cleos question. "It's actually your old job." And Will, Bella, and Cleo nod at Rikki. Then Rikki continues to talk. "Yeah. Apparently they can't keep employees that listen and do their job right. i guess one girl purposely froze a kids ice cream because the kid couldn't decide what flavor he wanted." Cleo rolls her eyes, "Wow! Some people don't know what limitations are." They all nod in agreement with Cleo. "So do you want to take a walk and maybe go by Emma's old house." Cleo looks at the rest of the gang. They all nod and say. "Sure." Will says. "I still wish we could meet her soon." Then Bella agrees with Will. "Yeah. I wish I could meet this other girl in the fish club." They all laugh and walk out of Wills place. When they walk toward the Cafe, Rikki tells them she has to go in and tell Zane she'll be back later. After a few minutes, Rikki comes back out. "Ok. I'm ready. But he said when I get back we need to talk...alone." "That's weird." Cleo says. And Rikki mumbles, "Yeah it is."

When they get to Emma's old house they see an old women walk outside with a garbage bag. Cleo then walks closer to the trash can. While the others stay behind her. Then Cleo looks curious and walks closer to the woman. Bella shouts. "What are you doing?" Cleo takes a better look at the woman and turns around and says. "It's Miss Chatham!" Rikki looks at Cleo. "What?!" Then Cleo walks toward the woman and Rikki follows while Will and Bella start to makeout. Miss Chatham recognizes the girls and yells. "Hey girls." Then she throws her trash away. "Hey!" Rikki and Cleo say together. Then Rikki says. "I thought you went to Florida to live with your daughter? Why are you at Emma's old house?" Miss Chatham answers. "I'm here because the Gilberts lent me their house while they are away. And I had to stay around close enough to help you if you girls really needed help. But not too close to where you would come to me with everything." She pauses. "And I didnt' tell you girls because I knew you could figure things out on your own." Bella and Will finally stop making out and walk to Cleo and Rikki. Then Rikki blows up. "So you thought it would be better if you let us get attacked by a TENTACLE, by ourselves!? Oh...no. How about almost being exposed by people mining Mako!" Rikki starts to say something else, but is interupted by Bella. "Calm down Rikki. She may not have known. And if so, she probably knew you could figure it out." Miss Chatham speaks again. "I didn't know anyone would actually try to mine Mako. But I knew all three of you could handle it." Bella looks confused. And Miss Chatham looks at Bella. "Yes. I know you are one of them." And she points at Cleo and Rikki. And Bella and Will looks shocked. And Miss Chatham continues. "I can sense when other mermaids are around. And speaking of mermaids, Emma is coming home soon. She doesn't want me to tell you girls exactly when she'll be home because she wants it to be a surprise." Miss Chatham looks at Will. "And you are?" Will responds. "I'm Will. It's nice to finally meet you. Cleo and Rikki talk about you a lot." Rikki and Cleo smile. Miss Chatham smiles and looks at them. "They have, have they?" The girls smile and shake their heads.

**Episode 2:UPGRADE: **

The first scene is in Cleos room. All three girls are sitting on Cleos bed talking about Miss Chatham ,and Rikki and Cleo inform Bella about what all Miss Chatham has done for them and the incident with her and Zane. When Rikki and Cleo both wonder why Miss Chatham didn't tell them that she was staying at Emmas. Bella says. "Well it's like she said. She new you guys were able to handle it. And people don't always need guidance for everything." Rikki and Cleo nod in agrrement. Then they all talk about how they wish Emma could be back for the late Graduation party at the Cafe. And Cleo brings up, "I know. I really want her to see the improvement you and Zane have done to the Cafe." She says as she points at Rikki. "And Lewis wants to see her too. He goes back to the States in a few weeks, for his teachers assistant training." Cleo says as she frowns and looks down at her bed. After a few moments of silence, Kim walks into Cleos bedroom and breaks the silence. "Dad said dinner is ready. And he doesn't want to start it late because of you again." Then Cleo answers her "Okay Kim. Now leave." Then Cleo rolls her eyes. Before they leave Cleos room, Bella looks at Rikki and says. "We will talk about this later." Then they all walk downstairs to eat dinner.

After dinner, Rikki, Cleo, and Bella are in Cleos room. Rikki is sitting in Cleos desk chair, Bella is on the edge of Cleos bed, and Cleo is also on the same side. Bella looks at Rikki. "Soooo. What happened between you and Zane?" Rikki looks at Bella. "Well as you know, Zane and I have been running the Cafe together again." They all shake their heads. Then Rikki continues. "And yesterday before Bella walked into the office, Zane kissed me." Cleo and Bella look at Rikki surprised and shocked. "And before we took a walk, I walked in the cafe to tell him I would be back. And he said he wanted to talk to me after I got back. And when I got back he told me he really wanted to be with me again, and I told him I'll think about it." Cleo and Bella say in unison. "Oh wow!" Rikki nods her head and says. "Yeah. I'm still not sure what I'm going to do." Cleo gives Rikki a concerned look and takes a deep breath and says. "I don't want him to almost get us exposed again, but Rikki, if you trust him and think he won't be a hot-headed jerk again, then I say give him another chance." Rikki looks at Cleo. "I still don't know because the whole thing with Sophie really was horrible."

Cleo is at the Marine Park training Ronnie for his new routine for the next up and coming show. While the head dolphin trainer notices that she has been training Ronnie for his new routine for only 10 minutes and Cleo already got him to learn 4 new tricks in a row. So he walks up to her and asks her if she wants to train 3 new dolphins and one will be with Ronnie in the show. Cleo has doubts about it because that's a total of 4 dolphins. And one of the new ones, she has to start from the beginning and has to train Ronnie and the new dolphin to be in synch for the show less than 6 weeks away. While she worries about that in her head, the dolphin trainer says, "And you will be doing the routines in the water, to be at their level." Cleo opens her mouth in shock. And he asks he what's wrong, then Will comes to the rescue. "She's just shocked because she wants to further her responsibilities here, but she can't because she is allergic to the chemicals in the water." Then Will says. "I can train the new dolpin in the water and Cleo can continue to train Ronnie out of the water." The manager looks at Will. "That is a fantastic idea Will. You are hired." Will looks at him. "Already?" The manager answers his question. "Because I have seen you help Cleo train Ronnie and you are surely skilled already." Will shakes his head and says. "Okay then. Thank you very much."

Bella decides she should go and get something for Will for their anniverssary. So she goes swimming out near Mako to get a few shells and rocks. While she is swimming to a bed of beautiful neon pink coral, she thinks she hears a motor from a boat, but she looks around and sees nothinng, so she continues to swim deeper to get a nice looking shell near the coral. After she gets the coral she goes closer to the surface, but not to the surface, and she drops it because it's not "Will" like. Then she swims toward a big beautiful rock that shimmers like silver in some spots. She recognizes a very unique looking rock that Will showed her before on the internet, so she definetly keeps the rock. After she takes some seaweed off it, she starts to swim away, but she gets distracted by human looking hair. Then suddenly the body swims out from behind the rock and becomes face to face to Bella. Bella looks utterly shocked and kind of scared because the semi-tan dirty blonde with dark red highlights is a mermaid too! Because she is shocked the girl is a mermaid too, she drops the shells. The mermaid also looks shocked. Even though Bella wants to talk to her, she swims away instead.

When Bella gets to the Moon Pool, where she's supposed to meet Cleo and Rikki, she sees that the Moon Pool walls are cracked. "What happened now?" Bella asks with her eyes in shock. Then Rikki says. "We think it's another mining attempt." As Cleo has a few tears coming from her eyes. Then Bella looks at them both. "I hate to bring on some more bad news. But while I was getting some shells and rocks for Will, I came across another one of us." Cleo and Rikki both look at Bella astonished. Cleo says. "Maybe it was Emma." Bella says. "I'm not too sure, this girl had dirty blonde hair and dark red highlights. And her skin was a bit darker than yours Cleo." Rikki joins the conversation. "That's weird. Miss Chatham said nothing about another mermaid." Then Cleo says. "Yeah and the description Bella gave sounds nothing like Emma." Then Lewis arrives in the Moon Pool looking confused and upset. The girls ask him what's wrong. He looks at Cleo and says. "I need to talk to you."

**Episode 3:Does He Love Me:**

After Lewis tells Cleo he needs to talk to her, Rikki and Bella say together. "See you later Cleo." Then they both swim off. Cleo, still in the water, looks up at Lewis. "What is it Lewis?" Lewis paces back and forth. Then he kneels down to Cleo. "I hate to do this to you already. But I need to go back to the states in a few days." Cleo starts to say something, but she can't find anything to say besides, "What?!" Cleos expression goes from angry to dissapointment. "Lewis, I thought you said you had to go back after summer break, not a few weeks into it." Lewis puts his hand on top of hers and looks into her eyes. "I did say that, but they asked me to come back early to start my assistant training. That's why we need to make these last few days count Cleo." Cleo begins to cry. "But I just got you back Lewis." Cleo pauses. "And I don't think I can deal with losing you again." She then pulls her hand out from under Lewis'. "It'sjust too hard!" Then she swims off and Lewis jumps up and yells. "CLEO! Wait!" Knowing he can't catch her, he pulls out his phone and dials a number. "Uh hey Rikki. I just told Cleo I have to go back to the states soon and she swam off." Rikki interupts him. "Lewis, you have a bad habit of doing this. But I'm on my way to her house now. Bye." "Bye." Lewis says.

Rikki gets to Cleos house and knocks on the door and Sam answers. "Oh hey Rikki. Cleo came home about 10 minutes ago crying. Do you have any idea what's wrong?" Rikki walks in and closes the door behind her and says. "Yeah. It's Lewis. He is going back to the states in a few days and just told her today." Rikki then walks toward the end of the staircase and says. "So she's in her room?" Sam looks shocked and says, "Yes she is." Then Rikki walks up to Cleos room and knocks on Cleos closed door. Cleo responds from the other side of the door. "Go away Kim." And wipes her nose. Rikkie answers. "It's me Cleo." Cleo says. "Oh...come in Rikki." Rikki opens the door and walks in and sits next to Cleo on her bed. "So, Lewis called me and told me what was going on. He told me to come and check on you." Cleo looks up at Rikki. "I don't know if I can let him go again Rikki." Rikki says. "It's supposed to be only three months right?" Cleo amswers. "Yes." Then Rikki continues. "Well you guys can last that long. You just have to make sure you two stay in contact with eachother. That's all. And when he's done, then he can come back here and start working somewhere and he'll be closer to you." Cleo shivers and says. "That's what I'm afraid of Rikki. I'm afraid he won't come back. I'm afraid he'll like it so much in the states and he won't...come back." Cleo starts to cry even more. And Rikki pats Cleos back and says. "You don't have to worry about that Cleo, he will come back. He loves you."

Bella and Will are together at his place. He looks at Bella and says. "So just a few minutes ago before you got distracted by my new shell I got yesterday, you said you had something important to tell me." Bella lightly puts the shell down and looks up at Will. "Oh. Yeah. Well when I was out near Mako swimming and searching for shells for you." Bella trakes a deep breath. "Well, I came across another mermaid." Will looks amazed and shocked. "Wow. And that was today?" Bella shakes her head and Will proceeds. "That's interesting. So do you know who she is?" Bella answers Will's question. "No I don't because I was too shocked and weirded out and I swam away." Will says. "It could have been Emma. You know Cleo and Rikki's friend who should be coming back soon. I'm sure it was just her." Bella responds. "I don't think it was. I've seen a picture of her and the mermaid I seen today didn't look like her." Will then says. "Maybe she dyed her hair or something." Bella opens her mouth to say something, but is interupted by a knock on Wills door. Will walks toward the door and opens it to find Ryan standing there looking stunned. Ryan looks at Will and realizes Bella is with him he and stops what he was going to say. Then Will waves his hand in front of Ryan's face. "Helllloooooo. Ryan, what do you want." Ryan returns to his normal state and answers. "Hey. I'm sorry to bother you guys, but your sister told me to come over and tell you something." As he points at Will still stunned. Will says. "Okay. What is it?" Ryan looks from Bella to Will. "Ummm, Sophie said she seen Bella near Mako while she was taking pictures." Will and Bella give Ryan a "continue" look. Ryan shakes his head still confused of the news Sophie gave him and continues. "And Sophie was swimming...and so was Bella." Bella and Will both drop their jaws. Bella whispers. "Oh no." Ryan looks at Bella. "Yeah, we know you are..." Ryan is still baffled and scratches his head confused still. "...a mermaid. She took a picture when she seen you when she was behind a rock." "Oh no." Will says. "Why did she have YOU come and tell me?" Ryan answers Will's question. "Because she had to go to the Cafe for work." Bella looks at Ryan concerned. "Can you please keep my secret? I'm willing to trust you. Please." Before Ryan could say anything, Cleo, Rikki, Zane and Lewis barge into Will's place. And Cleo says, without realizing. "Sophie knows we're mermaids!" The "mermaid club" all look at Ryan worried, while Ryan looks from Bella, to Rikki and Cleo. "What?! It's not just Bella." He points and looks at Bella then says. "It's you two also?!" And he looks at Rikki and Cleo. Then Ryan passes out.

**Episode 4: New Beginnings**

AT RIKKI'S CAFE: Rikki makes a smoothie for Bella and Bella asks Rikki a question. "Will, Cleo, Lewis and I are going back to Mako to clean the mess up after we leave here. Do you want to join?" Rikki says. "Yeah sure. That place does need cleaning up. I get off in a few minutes. Can you wait?" Bella reaponds. "Yeah." Bella walks over to a table and sits down. After a few seconds, Will walks in and orders a smoothie then sits next to Bella. "So is Rikki coming with us?" Bella answers his question. "Yeah. When she gets off in a few minutes." Bella takes a sip of her smoothie. "Oh, and I talked to Cleo a few minutes ago and her and Lewis are meeting us at Mako." Will takes a sip of his smoothie. "Okay." Then Zane walks over to Bella and Will and aks where they are going and they tell him. Then he invites himself and goes back into his office. Then Rikki gets off work and walks over toward Will and Bella. "Why was Zane over here and left in under 2 minutes?" Bella looks at Rikki. "He kind of invited himself to help us at Mako?" Rikki rolls her eyes. "Why does he insist to go everywhere I go?" Bella answers. "I don't think he knows you are going. I think he just wants to help." Will and Rikki both look at Bella. Will says. "It's Zane, I think he probably found out somehow." Rikki says. "Exactly. I think before he found out I was going, he didn't care. But once he heard my name, he probably reconsidered." Bella says. "True." Then Ryan walks over to the girls and Rikki rolls her eyes. "What do you want?" Ryan answers. "Zane said you guys were going to Mako Island and I was wondering if I could go?" He pauses. "And help you clean the mess." Bella looks at Ryan concerned. But before Bella could say anything. Rikkie beats her to it. "And how can we trust you? You could have been the one that tried to mine Mako again. Or you could have been the one who took our pictures as.." Rikki pauses and whispers. "mermaids!" Will says. "Yeah exactly. How can the girls trust you. You helped Sophie mine Mako the first time and who knows what else you are campable of." Ryan finally says something. "It wasn't me who mined Mako again and I had nothing to do with it because I didn't even know about it. And I surely did not take the picture of you girls." Ryan takes out his phone and shows them a text from Sophie saying she was going to mine Mako again. Then shortly after, Will's phone goes off. He gets his phone out of his pocket and silently reads the text and shows it to Rikki and Bella. They both read aloud. "Your girlfirend and her friends are hiding something from you." Then he gets a picture and it is the girls all as memraids. They all gasp and look at Ryan who is standing alone looking curious and confused. Rikki says. "Well I guess you are coming with us to Mako." He looks confused and says. "So you trust me know? How?" Will walks to Ryan and show him his phone. "This is what I just got from Sophie." Ryan looks and says. "I told you I had nothing to do with it. And thank you for letting me go with you guys." They all nod their heads. And Rikki says. "You can go only if you agree to never harm Mako again and if you promise to never expose us." Ryan nods his head in aggreement. Then Rikki continues. "And if you do any of those things, we will tell Sam that you have been doing a lot of things she said you can't do while you were working, like exploring Mako." Bella looks at Ryan. "We have a deal?" Ryan looks at Bella, Rikki, and Will. "Yeah we do. I promise to never do anything that could harm Mako or expose you girls." Will says. "Okay. Since we have that settled, lets go to Mako." Zane walks out of his office and says. "Not without me." Then Ryan looks confused again. And Rikki says. "Zane knows about us, just like you,Will, and Lewis." Then they all walk out of the Cafe and head off to Mako Island.

AT THE MOON POOL: When they enter the Moon Pool by the way that they don't have to swim through, they find Sophie trying to get more crystals. And Rikki says sternly. "What do you think you're doing?!" Sophie quickly turns around and starts to say something, but is shocked seeing Rikki and Bella there. Will tells her to leave now. But Sophie ignores his question and says. "What are THOSE freaks doing here?!" As she points at Rikki and Bella. Then Cleo and Lewis enter the same way the others entered. And Cleo says yells. "We...are not...FREAKS!" Lewis rubs Cleo's back to calm her down. Then Rikki gets closer to Sophie and ennunciates. "Us M-E-R-M-A-I-D-S, are her to clean up YOUR mess! You have no right of being here Sophie." Will extends his left arm and gently pushes Rikki back and gets closer to Sophie and says. "LEAVE NOW! And don't think about going back to my place because your are not welcome there anymore." Zane steps next to Will and looks straight at Sophie. "And I never want to see your face at the Cafe again. Your fired. And I strictly mean it this time. No exeptions and no excuses. You deceived us and broke your promise and WE will NEVER forgive you. I suggest you leave now." Sophie then looks at Will smiles and says. "Fine. I won't need you once I become rich." Then Lewis walks right up to Sophie and says. "And we don't want to see you on this island again and you must not expose the girls. You will harm them if you do. And you don't want to harm them because you will have all of us to deal with. Leave now Sophie." Sophie rolls her eyes and leaves. Then they all look over to Cleo and walk to her and realize she's drawing 3 mermaids and she has an "x" over all of them. She explains it's cause their going to be captured soon and either get killed or be experimented on and will never be normal again. Bella tries to cheer her up and says "They day we all grew tails, I think ended our chances at being normal." Cleo doesn't laugh and gets up real quick and jumps into the water and vanishes. Not a minute later, the rest of the mermaids jump in after her. Zane yells "That's okay, we'll catch up later!" And rolls his eyes. Zane then looks at Ryan, Will, and Lewis and says. "Well. While the girls are looking for Cleo. I guess we can work on cleaning up this place." He looks around rolls his eyes and mumbles. "I can't believe Sophie broke here promise and destroyed this place. Again." Lewis looks at Zane. "Really? You think it's surprising that Sophie has done somehting deceiving. AGAIN." Lewis then looks at Will and apologizes for saying that about his sister. Will says. "It's okay. Like I have said before, I try to make excuses why she does certain things, but I'm done doing that. In fact I'm done with her." Ryan looks at Will shocked and asks. "You are DONE with her?" Will shakes his head. Then Ryan says. "But she's family. You shouldn't punish her for her being her." Will says. "Yeah that's true, but we can't take a chance of her exposing the girls." They all mumble,"true". Lewis says. "I hope Cleo is okay." He pauses and then he says. "I'm going to go to her house. I'm sorry guys. But I think she needs me." Zane interupts. "I think right now she needs the girls because they understand what she's going through." Lewis then shrugs his shoulders and says. "Yeah. That's true."

AT CLEO'S HOUSE: When Rikki and Bella get to Cleo's house, noone answers, so Rikki just walks in and goes upstairs and Bella and Rikki find Cleo in the bath crying. Rikki asks why she is so upset about Sophie being Sophie, and Cleo responds."It's not just that. Lewis goes back to the states today and I don't want to lose him. I also don't want to lose this incredible gift." She says as she point at her tail. Bella then tells her, "We will still be mermaids Cleo. We just have to be even more careful now." Then Rikki says. "Yeah Bella is right. We can do this Cleo. We have special powers that we aren't afraid to use." Rikki pauses and takes a breath and continues. "And Emma is going to be back soon and she can back us up and we have all the guys to help us too. All of us are going to be okay Cleo. Now let's go back to the Moon Pool and help the guys clean up."

AT MOON POOL: Zane, Will, and Lewis finish cleaning the Moon Pool and the girls come back throught the tunnel entrance. Lewis runs straight to Cleo and hugs her and tells her. "I'm so glad you are okay Cleo. I was so worried about you. We all were. I'm gald you're okay. I love you Cleo." Cleo looks up at Lewis and says. "I love you too Lewis." Then Rikki and Zane tells the group they are back together. While everyone is still stunned, Lewis informs the group that he has a date with Cleo before he goes back to the states. Cleo is shocked and says. "Oh Lewis. Where?" Lewis grabs her left hand with his right hand and motions with his other hand. "Here on Mako." Cleo flashes a big smile. "Lewis! Thats so romantic. When is it?" Lewis responds. "Uhhh now." Everyone nods and Rikki says. "Well we all shall leave now." Rikki walks to Cleo and hugs her. "Have fun guys." Rikki and everyone else leaves. Then Cleo and Lewis go out to his boat to get the stuff for their date.

**Episode 5: The Return: **

AT CLEO"S HOUSE: Cleo, Rikki, and Bella are at Cleos house and are watching a movie in Cleos living room. They talk about Rikki and Zane, then talk about Cleo and Lewis, but are interrupted by Kim. Kim says "Cleo, you and Lewis are never going to last." And Rikki gives Kim an angry look and says. "Leave Kim." Kim ignores Rikki then she says. "Dad wants to know if Rikki and Bella are staying for dinner?" So Cleo answers, "No. We are going to the cafe in a few minutes after this movie is over." Then Kim nods and leaves. Then Rikki tells Cleo to brighten up because they have a party to set up for. Cleo asks Rikki where Bella is. Rikki says, "She is probably at the Cafe practicing for the party today."

AT THE PARTY AT CAFE: Bella is on stage singing and she suddenly messes up because the mermaid she saw a few days ago walked into the cafe and is now talking to Cleo and Rikki near the juice bar. Eventually, when Bella's done singing, she runs to Cleo and Rikki and pulls them into the office leaving Emma standing alone. Bella quickly tells them that the mermaid she saw a few days ago is the girl they were talking to. And Cleo and Rikki look relieved that it was just Emma. Bella asks,"Why don't you guys look surprised?" And Cleo says, "Because that's our friend Emma who we have talked about before." Bella says in shock. "What!?" She then lowers her voice and answers. "When you talked about Emma, you failed to mention that she was a mermaid." Rikki responds. "Yeah we did. But we didn't expect you to run into her while you were swimming." Bella looks at Rikki and Cleo and asks. "Okay. But why didn't you guys say that the mermaid I saw was Emma, if you knew she was also a mermaid?" Cleo answers Bella's question in a polite tone. "We didn't tell you because we didn't know Emma dyed her hair and got a nice tan. She had blonde hair the last time we seen her." Bella says in relief. "Oh okay. Sorry I was upset about it." Cleo says to Bella. "It's okay Bella. I understand." Then Rikki tells Bella. "Now lets go and introduce you two." Cleo and Rikki introduce Bella to Emma and tell Bella that Emma is also a mermaid. Emma says "ALSO a Mermaid?" And Cleo says "Yeah. That's what we said. Bella is also a mermaid." Emma looks shocked and says. "I know because I saw her a few days ago while I was heading toward Mako. She better not be a loose cannon like Charlotte." Then she walks away to get a drink. Then Bella and Cleo walk to a table near the cool room, while Rikki walks to the office to talk to Zane. Shortly after Rikki goes into the office; Lewis, Will, and Ash walk into the cafe and stop to talk to the band. Bella is the first to realize the guys walked in and says to Cleo, "The guys are here now." She nods toward the guys and says. "Who's he?" Cleo looks at the guys and answers. "That's Ash Dove, Emma's boyfriend. He also knows we are mermaids." Bella looks shocked and says. "So I guess it's just boyfriends who knows we all are mermaids?" Emma walks to Bella and Cleo and sits next to Cleo on the right side of the booth. "Well my parents and brother know, but other than that. Yes it's just boyfriends." Cleo says. "Ummmm. Dr. Denman, Max Hamilton, Ms. Chatham, Zane's dad, Sophie, and Ryan knows we are mermaids." Emma says. "That much people know we are mermaids?" Rikki walks up to the girls. "Yes that much people know Emma." Emma looks really shocked and says. "Sophie Benjamin, Will's sister mined the Moon Pool and threatened to expose us." Emma looks at Will, who is walking toward the girls with Lewis and Ash. "Really?" Will says. "So you must be Emma?" Emma nods. And Will continues, "It's nice to finally meet you." Emma says. "Wish I could say the same thing." Cleo says shocked and mad. "Emma! It wasn't his fault his sister mined the Moon Pool twice, tried to break Rikki and Zane up, sabatoged Bella's chance at working at the cafe, and threatened to expose us." Emma's eyes become wide open and says. "What!? She has done all that stuff!?" Zane then walks up toward the girls and he and Lewis nod their heads. Will apologizes to the girls. "Again, I'm sorry about that." Cleo, Rikki, and Bella all say in unison. "It's okay." Lewis says. "That was ages ago man." Rikki asks. "Okay, so Emma, how did your parents and brother find out you are a mer..." Rikki is cut off by Miriam. "Hey losers." Cleo, Rikki, and Emma all roll their eyes. Rikki looks at Miriam. "What are you doing back?" Miriam looks at Will and winks and Bella scowls at Miriam. Miriam ignores Bella. "I came back because I am going to start recording my first album in two weeks and I thought it would be nice to see my old friends." Miriam then looks at Zane and smiles for a few seconds, then she walks up to Zane. "You want to go back to the states with me to watch me record my album." Before Zane can say anything, Rikki pushes Miriam away and says. "I don't think anyone would want to go anywhere with you. Especially not MY..." as she enunciates the word "my". "...boyfriend." Miriam looks at all the girls then all the guys. "Whatever. Don't ask me for any favors when I become famous." Bella randomly says. "Don't count on it." Rikki, Emma, and Cleo all look at Bella and laughs. Bella smiles at them and says. "What? She seems like she is Sophie's best friend." She laughs a little. "And I don't like Sophie, so therefore I don't like her." Rikki, Emma, Cleo, Zane, Ash, Will, and Lewis all look at Bella and they all laugh. Rikki says. "Okay we need to actually star this party." Bella says. "Okay. I'll go get Nate, wherever he went off to." Bella gets up and walks outside to find Nate kissing Miriam. Bella clears her throat then says. "We need to get ready..." Miriam and Nate stop kissing and look at Bella. Bella then continues. "...to start because people are going to be arriving soon for the party." Nate winks at Miriam and says. "I'll see you later." He does a swift "ladies man" 360 turn and walks into the cafe. Bella rolls her eyes and follows him.

**Episode 6: Enemies are among us; 1 week after grad party**

RIKKIS BATHROOM: Rikki gets into the bath one morning and her tail randomly changes from orange to purple. After she is lying in bath for a few minutes confused, she finishes washing up while she is trying to figure out what just happened to her tail. Eventually she drains the water out of the tub and dries off and gets out of the tub. She then calls Cleo and tells Cleo what just happened. Cleo on the other line of the phone says, "The same thing happened to me." Then there is a minute of silence then Cleo continues. "And here I thought we were done with this mysterious stuff." Rikki responds. "I thought we were too. I wonder if the same thing happened to Bella." Cleo on the other line says. "I don't know. I'll call her now." Rikki says. "Okay. Bye and see you at the Cafe."

CLEOS BATHROOM: Cleo says bye and hangs up. Then she calls Bella. "Hey Bella." Bella on the other line says worried. "Hey. I was actually just going to call you." Cleo says. "Did anything weird happen to you this morning?" Bella pauses and says. "Yes. My tail turned purple when I got into the bath. Did it happen to you too?" Cleo then says. "Yes it did. It happened to Rikki too? What do you think it is?" Bella responds to Cleo. "I don't know. Let's talk about it when we get to the cafe." Cleo says bye and hangs up, then she puts her shoes on and walks out of her room.

AT THE CAFE: Rikki is looking through cabinets to find the book of mermaids and finds the dolphin statue that Elliot gave her a while ago and she puts it next to the dolphin statue Bella and Cleo made her. And she can't find the book at all. She rushes out of the office and runs up to Cleo, (who is sitting on a stool at the juice bar) and says. "Cleo we have a BIG problem!" Cleo gets off the stool and steps away from a friend (Lucy Fry) as she tells her she'll see her later. Then Cleo walks toward Rikki. "What's wrong Rikki?" Rikki responds. "I can't find the book of mermaids!" Cleo says. "Are you sure it's not in there? I just looked at it yesterday and I put it back." Cleo and Rikki both walk into the office and look for the book and it's still no where to be found. Zane walks into the office and closes the door behind him. "What are you guys doing?" Cleo and Rikki look back at Zane and say in unison. "We can't find the book." Then they continue to look for the book. Zane stands there looking confused. Then he finally asks. "What book?" Then Bella walks in shuts the door and says. "The mermaid book." As she holds up the book. Rikki and Cleo both stare at her in relief. Rikki walks toward Bella and takes the book out of her hand. "You worried us by taking this Bella. When did you come in here and get it?" Cleo walks to Rikki and Bella. "Did you take it after I looked at it?" Bella reponds. "I took it yesterday because Will and I wanted to see if there is anything in it that referes to merman, so we can be prepared what to expect when we come in contact with this merman." Cleo nods her head because Bella did get it after Cleo looked at it. Zane says confused. "I know I've been busy here at the Cafe lately, but since when is there a merman here?" Rikki says. "Since yesterday morning when our tails changed colors and Miss Chatham said it's due to a merman coming here to ruin our lives." Bella looks at Rikki. "She didn't quit say _ruin our lives_. All she said was she can't help us because she never came accross one before." Rikki nods. "Okay. She didn't say _ruin our lives_. But that doesn't matter because we all know from ancient mythology that mermans are powerful and usually want to rule over the ocean." Cleo says. "Now THATS true." As she enunciates "true". Then Bella says lightly. "Yeah." Zane looks worried and says. "You girls better be a lot more careful of what you say and do around people because there has been a lot of suspicious activity going on at Mako and it's probably because of that merman." Rikki rolls her eyes and shortly after, Zane finishes. "And Sophie and Dr. Denman knows you girls are mermaids..." Cleo finishes Zane's sentence. "And they might expose us." Zane nods at Cleo and says. "Yes and if they do expose you, then people may think you girls have been doing the stuff on Mako and..." Rikki interrupts. "...and kill us." Bella, Cleo, and Zane look at Rikki with wide eyes. They all say together. "Rikki!" Rikki looks at them, shrugs and smirks. "What? That's basically what he was talking about." Cleo changes the conversation. "I talked to Lewis earlier and he said he doen't have to go back to the states until the end of the summer." Cleo says with a big smile on her face. Rikki, Zane, and Bella laugh at Cleo's randomness. Rikki looks at Cleo and smiles. "That's great Cleo! I'm glad he's staying for a while so he can help us with this merman we are supposed to encounter sometime soon." Bella says in relief. "I know." Bella pauses. Then continues. "Speaking of mer-creatures. Where is Emma?" Everyone shrugs in curiousity.

Emma is swimming in the ocean and she goes into the Moon Pool because she hasn't been there for ages. When she gets into the beautiful, lustering, blue pool, there is already someone in the Moon Pool. She is very shocked to see that the person she is staring at and who is staring at her is a merman! After a few minutes of staring, Emma speaks up. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" She says with fear and anger in her voice. The merman senses the fear and anger in her voice. "That fear in your voice is going to get worse once I tell you what I'm doing here." Emma says in a bit more confidence now. "Okay. What are you doing here then?" The tan dark haired merman says in complete cockiness. "My name is Zachary Michael Poseidon, better known as Michael and I am here to check out this beautiful island." He opens his arms and looks around the Moon Pool. Emma quickly interupts him. "And why is that?" Michael clears his throat. "I am here to check it out before I bring my pod here to rule Mako."

**Episode 7: The Kings Great Great Grandson **

Don is in the living room watching a movie when Cleo walks in and sits next to her dad. "So what are you watching dad?" Don smiles and looks at her curiously because she usually isn't interested in what he is watching. "It's a documentary of unknown see creatures." Cleo gives her dad a questionable look. "Why are you watching it?" Cleo's dad answers her question. "I am watching it because it's been heard that the creature that you friend Zane was looking for a whila ago, is back." Cleo looks at her dad in shock and worry because. "I thought you said it was just a great white shark dad?" Her dad looks at her and shakes his head. "I forgot to tell you Cleo, that it wasn't and this time it's still not. It's something that has a very strong tail and has been eating most the fish near Mako very quickly. Quicker than any creature that we know of." Cleo then looks at her dad confused because the strong tail is a mermaid, but mer-creatures usually don't eat fish. "Thats unusual." Her dad nods in agreement with her. Then he asks. "So what makes you in a good mood?" Cleo smiles and answers. "Lewis doesn't have to go back to the states untill the end of the summer. Don smiles and says. "That's good Cleo." Then Cleo tells her dad that she is going over to Emma's house to hang out for a couple of hours, then she'll be back in time to help Sam with dinner. Her dad tells her it's okay that she goes to Emma's. Then Cleo walks upstairs to her room and immediately calls Emma and tells her that she is leaving soon to go to her place.

When Cleo gets there, Rikki and Bella are already there sitting on Emma's bed. So Cleo sits next to Emma on the left side of the bed. "I have got some news. And it's not really good." Emma looks at Cleo and says. "I do to. And it's surely not a good thing." Bella looks at the girls. "Okay. Emma first because she has been stressing ever since Rikki and I got here." Emma thanks Bella with a nod and begins to tell the girls what she discovered. "Yesterday when all of you gusy were at the Cafe, I was swimming around Mako taking in everything I missed for a while. Then I decided I would go to the Moon Pool to see if anything has changed, and welll..." Emma pauses and takes a depe breath. Then continue sthe bad news. "I came in contact with a merman and he said he wants to bring his pod to Mako and rule it." All three girls look not at all shocked, but very very worried and afraid. Emma looks at the girls in confusion and asks. "Why aren't guys surprised?" Bella speaks up. "Because yesterday morning while you were swimming, our tails turned purple while we were taking a bath. And Miss Chatham said it's because we were going to come in contact with the merman soon. But I guess your the one who came in contact with him instead." Emma is now the one who looks shocked and worried. "Oh wow! I didn't know that. How is it that I didn't find that out?" Emma says in a semi shocked and angry tone. Rikki rolls her eyes. "Because you were swimming all day and we tried to call you, but we got no answer." Emma looks relieved because she thought they left her out, but the didn't. "Okay. Sorry for being upset about not knowing. I forgot I swam all day yesterday." Cleo, Rikki, and Bella all say, "It's okay." right after the other. Then Cleo says worried. "So what are we going to do about..." Cleo looks at Emma. Then Emma says. "About Michael, his name is Michael." Then Emma opens here eyes really widely in shock. Rikki says curiously. "Are you okay Emma?" Emma shakes her head and tells the girls what she just remembered. She told them that the mermans last name was Poseidon. All the girls look shocked because they all realize that Michael is related to the most powerful merman in the world, King Poseidon. Then Cleo tells the girls that her dad has been watching videos of unknown sea creatures because the news said that there has been reportings of a creature with a big, golden and black tail. The girls talk about the merman and other things for a while longer.

Meanwhile, Kim is hanging out with Elliot at Elliots house. Kim on the sofa asks Elliot, who is in the kitchen making them microwave meals. "What movie are we going to watch Elliot?" Kim says as she is watching a channel on TV. Elliot puts the microwave meals in the microwave and walks into the living room and sits next to her. "I don't know. You pick." Elliot says and smiles at her. Then he moves closer to her nervously and puts his hand on her hand. Then Kim positions her body toward Elliot and says. "I like you Elliot. You aren't annoying anymore. And that vacation made you cuter." Elliot looks a bit offended, but laughs anyway and admits that he likes her too. Then Elliot moves closer to Kim very slowly and starts to plant a big kiss on Kim's lips, but they are suddenly interupted by Emma, Rikki, Bella, and Cleo who are starting to walk out the door. All the girls stop and Emma yells. "Elliot!" Kim and Elliot separate. Them Emma continues. "What do you think you are doing?" Elliot looks at Emma and says. "So...sorry Emma. I didn't know you were here." Emma shake sher head and rolls her eyes. "Yes we have been here for a while. How long have you two been here?" Kim says. "We just got here." The microwave beeps warning them that the food is done. Then Cleo rolls her eyes. "No you didn't. You have been here long enough to make food Kim. Stop lying." Kim rolls her eyes back at Cleo and starts to kiss Elliot. But of coarse Cleo doesn't let that happen. "Kim stop!" Kim looks at Cleo and says very meanly. "I hate you Cleo!" Kim gets up and walks past Cleo. Then she stops and turns around and yells at Cleo. "You ruined my chances of getting my first kiss. I'm going home Cleo." Kim looks at Elliot and gives him a flirty smile. "Bye Elliot. Talk to you later." Elliot smiles and replies. "Bye Kim." Kim rolls her eyes at Cleo again and walks out the door. Emma walks over to Elliot to talk to him, while Cleo gets out her phone and dials a number. "Hey dad. Kim is on her way home from Elliot's and they were alone. So good luck with her. Bye." Cleo looks at Bella and Rikki and says. "Since we have that taken care of; are you guys ready to go to Miss Chatham's?" Emma walks up to the girls and says. "Yes I am. I think I put Elliot straight. Let's go." All four girls walk out the door. Emma shuts the door behind her and says. "I'm glad Miss Chatham finally got herself a house." The girls shake their heads and continue to walk to Miss Chatham's.

When the girls get to her house; Miss Chatham is taking out the trash. Rikki says jokingly toward Miss Chatham. "Is that all we see you do?" Miss Chatham laughs and says. "I have a dog now and he makes a lot messes." All the girls laugh. Then Miss Chatham invite them inside. After an hour of talking, Miss Chatham and the girls decide to do research on Michael Poseidon. They find out that he is the great great grandson of who they thought; King Poseidon. They also figure out that Michael is the new King of his pod and he needs to take over Mako because that'll ensure that his powers will grow even stronger and he and his pod will be able to make all the mermaids vanish.

**Episode 8: Seriousness Goes Far**

Rikki, Emma, Bella, Zane, Ash, and Will are all at the beach hanging out. Bella and Will are playing soccer. While Rikki and Zane are playing badmitton and Emma and Ash are sitting watching the other couples have fun. Ash asks Emma a serious question. "Would you be opposed if I asked you to go to dinner with me and my family? They really want to meet you and I want you to meet them." Emma smiles at Ash and answers. "That's a big step for use. But yes I would love to." Then she kisses Ash on his left cheek. Then Ash says. "I'm so glad you said yes." He looks at Emma nervously. "I love you Emma." Emma's jaw drops in shock. "Did you say..." Emma loses her words. Then Ash says. "Yes I did. I'm sorry if I caught you off guard. And I know we have been together for almost a year and I never said that. But I've been trying to for a month now and I keep getting nervous when I try to say the words to you." Emma looks at Ash sympathetically. "It's okay because I have been thinking about saying it to you too, but I also get nervous when I try to tell you..." Emma pauses for a few seconds and continues. "I love you Ash." They both smile and they start to kiss, but are interupted by Bella walking up asking. "Are you guys ready to go now?" Emma and Ash say in unison. "Yes." Bella says. "Okay." And motions toward Rikki, Zane, and Will telling them they are leaving. "Oh and sorry for messing that kiss up." Ash and Emma laugh and look at eachother. Ash says. "Oh well. We have plenty of more opportunities. Like today after our romantic date." He winks at Emma, then he looks at Will, Ash, and Rikki walking up to Bella, Emma, and Ash. Ash and Emma get up and Emma flashes a big smile at Ash. Then Ash, Will, and Zane walk together a few feet in front of the girls. Rikki notices the big smile on Emma's face and asks. "What was that Emma?" Bella answers for Emma. "That is a face of a girl who's boyfriend was talking about making out with her." Rikki stops in front of Emma. "What? Really? You and Ash making out?" Emma rolls her eyes and still continues to smile. "No he never said that Bella." She says as she looks at Bella. Then she says. "I am going to dinner with him and his parents sometime. And he said he loves me." Rikki and Bella looks shocked and happy. Rikki says. "Finally!" Bella laugs at Rikki. Then she looks at Emma. "That's great Emma." She smiles and hugs her. Then Rikki says. "Well lets catch up with the guys so we can head to Mako." They all laugh and run up to the guys and they all put their arms around their girls.

Cleo walks into her room, locks the door immediately calls Rikki. "Hey Rikki. Miss Chatham came to my work and told me that the news said there is a comet ready to hit Australia really hard in approximately 2 hours. And it's supposed to be twice as strong as the other one. And it is aimed to hit Mako again." Rikki on the other line says. "Oh my gosh. I'll tell Emma and Rikki now because I'm with them now." Cleo then says. "Okay. Thanks and lets meet at Mako in 30 minutes." After she gets off the phone with Rikki she calls Lewis and Lewis says he looked up about the comet and one that strong last hit about 30 years ago. Immediately after she gets off the phone with Lewis, she changes out of her work clothes and gets her yellow, blue, pink, and purple flower backpack with medical supplies, food, and water in it and walks out the door and heads to Mako.

(The comet scene starts at 4:06pm.)

When Cleo gets there from the tunnel enterance; she sees Rikki, Zane, Emma, Ash, Bella, Lewis, and Will. She looks at all of them and puts her bag down and goes to Lewis and gives him a big hug. Everyone looks at them in awe. Cleo says. "Why are the guys here?" Lewis answers. "Because if you girls get hurt fighting off the comet, then we can tend to you. And hopefully that'll give you more energy and strength to demolish it." Cleo smiles at Lewis and kisses him. Then Bella says. "Okay. Are you ready to get started?" She asks Cleo, Rikki, and Emma. They all shake their heads and get into the Moon Pool. Will, Lewis, Ash, and Zane all watch the magic happen when their girlfriends turn into these gorgeous girls with beautiful golden tails. As this bright light appears far far in the sky, Cleo asks the girls. "Did all you talk to your family before you came?" As she has a few tears running down her face. They all shake their heads yes. Then Bella says. "My mom and dad were really scared when I told them I had to go take care of something before the comet hit and they tried to convince me to stay." As the comet gets closer, each girl says the same thing Bella said and all the girls raise their hands up and gets ready to destroy the comet. After a few seconds the start to push the comet away and they are struggling with redirecting it. Will, Zane, Ash, and Lewis all look worried. Right when the comet gets even closer to shattering the Moon Pool, the girls almost lose their strength. As they try their best to redirect the comet, the guys look even more worried and start to walk toward the girls to encourage them. When suddenly the guys see red hair coming from the water enterance in the Moon Pool and they back up. Then the body exposes a golden tail and top. All four of the girls look shocked because the person who belongs to the golden tail and red hair is Charlotte. She notices the girls are having trouble redirecting the comet and she helps them. The girls keep looking at Charlotte shocked and confused because the last time they saw her she wasn't a mermaid. Charlottes help slowly begins to work for only a few minutes, then the comet seems to get even stronger and they lose strength again. When Cleo's hand slowly lowers and her fingers begin to straighten, the comet gets so close that they feel the Moon Pool shake. Then Charlotte puts her other hand up and it helps move the comet farther away. So then Bella, Emma, Rikki, and even Cleo put their other hand up redirecting the comet. That helps even more, but they still can't seem to redirect the comet. After several more minutes, they still can't completly redirect it; although it is getting farther and farther away. Suddenly all the girls arms slowly lower and both Cleo's arms completly lose their strength and fall down into the water. All the girls look at Cleo worried as Cleo shakes her hands. Then comet gets closer to where it shakes the Moon Pool again. The rest of the girls lose their strength again and one of Bella's hands drops and the comet gets closer and shakes the Moon Pool more. Then suddenly everyone sees another tail appear in the water and the person comes up and it turns out to be Michael!(The Merman.) Everyone looks at him even more shocked than they were when the saw Charlotte enter the Moon Pool. As soon as he helps the girls the comet immediately moves away really fast. Then Cleo looks shocked at how fast it moved away, so she puts both her hands up and it moves a bit more. Then Michael puts his other hand up and it moves even farther, then explodes making a huge flash of light causing everyone to turn their heads away from the comet. Then peices of the comet fall into the Moon Pool and a few lightly hits Bella and Charlotte on the head. Everyone is suddenly staring up at the sky in shock.

Cleo and Emma are at the cafe sitting at a booth after the destroy the comet, while Bella is ordering drinks for Cleo and Emma. And Charlotte comes in and walks toward Cleo and Emma and she sits next to Cleo on the left side of the booth. Charlotte tells Emma and Cleo that she is back because she was exposed as a mermaid in California and so was Lacie(Miss Chatham's grand-daughter) and Julie(Julia Dove's Grand-daughter). Then Bella walks over and sits next to Emma. Cleo introduces Bella and Charlotte. Charlotte looks at Bella. "Nice to meet you. I'm sure they told you about me. They probably called me a loose cannon." Bella nods at Charlotte and says. "Nice to meet you too. And yeah they may have mentioned that, but I'm sure you changed considering you helped us destroy the comet." Charlotte says. "Yeah I actually have." As she looks at Cleo and Emma. Then Rikki comes over and asks. "You guys want to go to Mako after I get off?" Then she realizes the looks on Cleo's and Emma's faces. "Are you guys okay?" Emma looks at Rikki and says quitely. "Charlotte came back because she, Miss Chatham's grand daughter, and Julia's neice all got exposed as mermaids in California, so that's why they came back here to Australia." Rikki stands there with her eyes wide open and says in shock. "What?! Seriously? I didn't even know Miss Chatham had a grand daughter." Cleo looks at Rikki. "Neither did we." As she points at Emma then at herself. Rikki looks at the office door. "Lets talk about this at Emma's place after I get off in about 10 minutes." Charlotte says. "That would be best because you girls can't take the risk of going to Mako and having the Sea Creature Hunters capture you." Rikki nods her head and starts to say something, when Cleo interupts on accident. "What are the Sea Creature Hunters?" Charlotte answers. "They are the hunters who found me, Julie, and Lacie and took videos of us and showed it to the entire town of Los Angeles." Bella finally speaks up. "And they are probably going to hunt you guys down." Charlotte shakes her head yes and says. "If they haven't started yet." Rikki then speaks up. "Well I really have to go and finish my shift. Lets meet at Emma's house." Rikki starts to leave, but she stops and turns around and says. "And that includes you too Charlotte." Cleo, Emma, Bella, and Charlotte all nod at Rikki. Then Rikki walks away and when she gets far enough to where noone can hear her, she whispers. "Why did I invite her." She walks into the office to see Zane on the phone whispering and he hangs up as soon as he sees her. Rikki looks at Zane curious and asks. "Who was that?" Zane answers. "Oh no one." Rikki rolls her eyes because he has been acting weird. "Okay. After I get off, I'm going to Emma's to talk to the girls and Charlotte about Sea Creature Hunters who may be searching for Charlotte, Miss Chatham's grand daughter Lacie, and Julia Dove's neice because they are all mermaids." Zane looks from his computer to Rikki with wide eyes. "Isn't Julia Dove..." Before he could finish, Rikki finishes for him. "Yeah she was one of Miss Chatham's friends who was also a mermaid." Zane says. "Oh wow. Okay. Well see you later babe. Love you." Rikki looks shocked because he never calls her babe. She takes it in and says. "I love you too." Then she walks out of the office to finish her shift.

When Rikki gets to Emma's house, she notices there is a dog in the yard barking at her. Then she sees Emma walk out of the house telling the dog to stop barking. Then she lets the beautiful Chow puppy inside. Then Rikki walks up to the steps and Emma and Rikki both walk inside. When Emma and Rikki get into Emma's room. Rikki notices that she is the last one there and she sees Micheal there too. She looks at Michael furious and blows up. "Why in the world is he here. I didn't invite him." Emma looks at Rikki, closes the door and says. "I did because it's my house. Why are you always so hot-headed? I really don't appreciate it. Michael helped us destroy the comet and he is a nice guy. Why are you targeting him?" Cleo, Bella, Charlotte, and Michael all look at Emma shocked. Rikki glares at Emma and says. "I'm just mad he is here because he was going to take over Mako and no one told me he was going to be here. But I never targeted him. Are you okay Emma?" Emma rolls her eyes and sits on her bed next to Michael. Then Bella bravely speaks up. "I know this is none of my business, but Rikki never targeted Michael. She was just wondering why he was here." Bella says as she looks at Emma. Then Emma says. "No she was targeting Michael! What has he done to you." And she looks straight at Rikki. Then Rikki defends herself again. "Emma. I did not target Michael. Why are you defending him so much?" Emma rolls her eyes and gets up in Rikki's face and says angrily. "I am defending him because you are targeting him like he's the bad guy." Michael finally speaks up. "Emma, she wasn't targeting me. She was just mad that I'm here and she didn't know I was going to be here. So I think you can calm down." Rikki backs away from Emma and stands next to Cleo. Then Michael finishes what he was going to say. "Why are you defending me so much. I haven't done anything special for you Emma. It was for all of you girls." Emma then blows up at him. "Why are you accusing me of having a crush on you. I'm dating Ash. Get over yourself Michael. I don't think this meeting is necessary. You girls can go home now. Bye." Everyone looks at Emma confused, but they all leave anyway.

**Episode 9: The Truth Approaches**

Cleo and Bella get into Cleo's room. Cleo takes her pink converse off and put them under her bed. Bella sits down in Cleo's computer chair. "So did you talk to Emma about what happened the day before yesterday?" Cleo takes her pony tail out and says. "I haven't had the time lately. I have been working long hours at the Marine Park and I've been trying to Skype Lewis, but I haven't even had the time for that. This new position is kicking my butt." Bella asks. "Why do you need to Skype Lewis?" Cleo looks at Bella with a few tears starting to form. "Because he left yesterday to go back to the states right after I got off work. Then after I went with him to the airport, I went straight home and fell asleep. That's why I haven't responded to anyones messages untill a few hours ago." Cleo tells Bella that her mum wants to get back with her dad, but her dad is happily married.

Michael, Emma, Ash, Rikki, Zane, Cleo, Bella, and Will are at the beach having a breakfast picnic and laughing until they cry when Michael asks what they plan on doing after breakfast. Rikki is the first to answer. "Well Zane and I have to go to his house and tell his dad that Zane and I are looking for our own place while Wilfred runs the cafe." Everyone looks shocked that Rikki and Zane are going to get a place together. Cleo is upset but says happily anyway. "That's so cool Rikki." And she flashes them a fake friendly smile. Then Michael looks at everyone else and asks what they are doing. Emma and Ash say they are going to the cafe to get some smoothies before they head back to the beach to play soccer. Cleo tells him that she has to go back home and get ready for work and Bella and Will tells him they have a lunch date planned. Michael looks dissapointed and tells them why he asked what they are doing. "I was asking because I was thinking all of us could go downtown and watch a few movies." They all look at Michael and tell him they are sorry. Michael shakes his head and says. "That's fine. Maybe some other time. See you all later." They all tell him goodbye. After he leaves they all sigh in relief. Then Cleo looks like she is confused. Emma asks what's wrong. Cleo answers. "I think he was actually trying to be nice and make an effort to hang out with us. I don't think he wants to expose us anymore." Bella looks at Cleo and nods in agreement. "I don't think he is trying to hurt us anymore." Everyone ignores them because they don't believe that he is trying to be nice. Then everyone leaves the beach.

Charlotte is at the cafe with Julie and Lacie. Ash and Emma walk in and Charlotte introduces everyone to each other. Then she invites Ash and Emma to hang out at the beach. Emma and Ash tell her after they finish their drinks.

Ash, Emma, and Julie are on the beach hanging out when Julie asks Ash. "So what is your last name again?" Ash and Emma looks at Julie confused. "Ummm...Dove." He looks out into the sea and continues. "Why?" Julie answers his question. "Because mine is also Dove and my mom said something about me being related to someone named Ash." Ash looks back at Julie in shock says. "Really?" Julie says. "Yeah. What is your moms name?" Ash Answers. "My foster mom is Lina and my birthmother, who gave me up, is named Shelly and my birthfather is Mark Dove." Julie looks really shocked and confused. "Oh my god!" Emma looks at her and says. "What?" Julie answers. "My parents names are also Mark and Shelly." Ash says. "WHAT!?" Julie says. "Yeah they are. What are your grandparents names?" Ash answers. "Matthew and Lori Dove. And my grandpa Matthew had a sister named Julia Dove, but she passed away over 10 years ago." Julie looks at Ash with a few tears down her cheeks. Emma looks at Ash, who is looking at Julie curious and confused. Emma tells Ash. "Julia Dove, your aunt and grandpa's sister is one of Miss Chatham's friends who was also a mermaid." Before Ash responds to Emma, Julie chimes in. "And she is also my aunt and my grandpa is also Matthew Dove." Ash looks at Julie and completes the mystery. "And we are siblings." Ash says confused and feeling let down by his parents.

Emma is swimming in the ocean and finds Cleos diary in the bottom. She goes and tells Cleo about it. Then Emma takes Cleo to go see it and they invite Rikki, Bella, and well Charlotte. Then Michael invites himself because he has a crush on Emma and because he wants to be part of the group. After they are finished showing Cleo her diary, Michael and Rikki go to the Moon Pool while Will, Bella, Cleo, Charlotte, Emma, Ash, and Zane are getting food out of Will's boat. Michael asks Rikki if he can aks her something. She tells him it's okay. Then Michael says. "Do you guys like me? Because I have been trying to make an effort to be part of the group, but you guys seem like you don't want me include in it." Rikki rolls her eyes. "Cleo and Bella think you are trying to make an effort to gain our trust and It's obvious that Emma likes you." Rikki pauses and gives him a snarky laugh. Then she continues. "More than she should like you." Michael smiles and Rikki looks up at him and asks why is he smiling. Michael answers. "Because it's a coincidence that she likes me, because I like her too." Before Rikki can say anything, Michael quickly finishes. "And that's not the only reason I want to be part of your group. I enjoy hanging out with you guys. And I really need friends right now considering I have been cast out of my POD." Rikki first rolls her eyes and her face is full of fury, then her expression quickly changes to looking very concerned. When Rikki begins to say something, she is cut off by everyone walking into the Moon Pool with the food. After they finish the food, they all leave and go there own ways.

When Emma gets to her house, all she can think about is how funny and nice Michael is. She even wonders how it would feel if she kissed him. She shakes the thoughts out of her head and says to herself. "I'm with Ash, not Michael. So I need to stop thinking about him." She goes toward her bed and drops herself on the bed. She tells herself in shock. "I think I have a crush on Michael." She pauses and stares up at her ceiling. "I can't tell Ash. Nobody can know."

** I AM GIVING SOME CREDIT TO FROSTYDOG09 ON FOR GIVING ME SOME IDEAS. :-D

**Episode 10: The Original Ones **

While Bella is swimming in the ocean, she comes across a silver ring with a blue gem in it. She quickly swims to the beach to see if the girls are there so she can show them the beautiful ring. Unfortunately they aren't there. So Bella goes to Cleo's to see if they are there. She gets to Cleo's house and starts to knock on the door when Cleo opens the door. Bella opens her eyes wide because she was caught off guard when Cleo opened the door. Cleo smiles at Bella. "Hey Bella. I was just leaving to go and look for you, Rikki, and Emma." Bella smiles back at Cleo and says in a friendly tone. "That's funny because I was looking for all of you." Bella laughs a little. Cleo responds. "Well take me off the list." She says as she smiles and closes the door behind her. Then Bella and Cleo walk away from Cleo's house. "Well lets go look for Emma and Rikki." Cleo says and looks at Bella. Then they continue to walk. When they get to the cafe, they find Rikki getting off work and Emma talking to Michael in a private booth. Stopped in front of the stage, Bella looks at Emma and nods toward her. "What do you think about Emma possibly crushing on Michael?" (frostydog09's Idea) Cleo looks from Rikki to Emma. "I think it's true." Bella is still looking at Emma and says. "I do too." Cleo and Bella walk toward Rikki who is walking toward them. Rikki gets to the girls and asks them, "What do you think that's about." As she nods toward Michael and Emma. Cleo answers. "I'm not sure. That's what we were talking about." As she motions to Bella. Bella looks from Cleo to Rikki. "That's not what I'm worried about right now." Bella pauses while Cleo and Rikki look at Bella confused. "I'm worried about this." She pulls out the ring from her pocket and continues. "I found it in near Mako." Rikki and Cleo both look at it in shock. Rikki then speaks up. "It looks like the same stone as these." Rikki then slightly lifts here crystal necklace up. Cleo looks down at hers and nods with wide eyes. Bella looks at both of them. "That's what I was curious about." Bella looks down at hers and holds the ring up. "If the stone in this ring is the same as our necklaces, then who knows what this ring is capable of." Cleo and Rikki both nod in agreement. Rikki says. "Well I need to got to work at the Marine Park now. Maybe we can meet later to find out about the ring." Cleo and Bella nod and say bye to Rikki as she walks out of the cafe. Bella and Cleo start to walk toward Emma, but realize Emma is walking to them with Michael right behind her. Cleo and Bella both smile and say hi to Emma and Michael. Emma asks. "What are you guys doing here?" Bella answers. "To look for you and Rikki. Because we all need to discuss something after Rikki gets off work at the Marine Park." Emma rolls her eyes. "Stop asking me about Michael and I. We are just friends." Michael pulls Emma back, then Emma starts to walk away. But Cleo stops in front of her. "Emma! We didn't ask you about you and Michael. We just said we need to talk about something." Bella shakes her head in agreement. "Yeah Cleo is right. We just wanted to talk about this ring." Bella lifts it up in front of Emma's face. "I found it near Mako and we think it is the same stone as the one in mine, Cleo's, and Rikki's necklace." Cleo looks at Emma in disbelief. "What's wrong with you Emma?" Michael looks at Bella and Cleo. "She has been effected by the full moon that lasts several months. And it'll make her blow up randomly here and there." Cleo and Bella look really confused. Then Cleo asks. "How did it happen? I thought it happened only when the full moon is rising. Not days after it leaves." Michael looks at Bella and Cleo, then looks at Emma and starts to say something, but is cut off by Emma. "Don't tell them Michael!" Michael ignores her. "It happens when a mermaid crushes on a merman and when she falls in love with a merman, she begins to forget about other mermaids and she will expose them." Cleo and Bella are standing and staring at Michael in worry and in shock, while Emma is glaring at Michael in pure anger. Then Michael continues. "The mermaid will also put humans under her control so they won't find out her and her lover are mer-creatures." Emma raises her fist up to punch Michael, but Cleo and Bella pull her back and holds her untill she calms down. After she calms down Cleo says. "Lets go to the beach and do something Emma." Emma nods her head and they all start to leave.

At the beach; Emma, Cleo, Rikki, Bella, Michael, Charlotte, Julie, and Lacie are all playing soccer when suddenly Dr. Denman comes back to tell the girls that mermaid hunters are headed to Australia to search for Charlotte, Julie, and Lacie. Everyone stands there in shock when Charlotte speaks up. "And how do we know if your telling the truth? It could be you. The girls told me what you tried to do." Then Cleo says to Charlotte. "She eventually decided to give up on trying to convince us to expose ourselves. So I'm sure it's not her and I'm sure she is telling the truth." Dr. Denman looks at Cleo and says. "Thanks Cleo. And I know that the hunters are searching for some girls named Julie, Charlotte, and Lacie. I came to warn you Cleo, Rikki, and Emma." Michael says. "Well by warning them you are also warning me Michael," he points at hisself. "Bella," He points at Bella who is standing on the right of him. "Julie," He points at Julie who is on the left of him. "Lacie," He also points at Lacie who waves next to Julie. "And Charlotte." He then points at Charlotte who is standing a few feet away from Dr. Denman. Dr. Denman looks extremely shocked and she starts to faint, but she catches hersself. "Soooo..." She stutters and stumbles again. "sooo that means all of you are mermaids?" They all nod together. Then Michael says. "Well I'm a merman. But yeah, all of us are mer-creatures and you better not tell anyone at all." Rikki says. "Yeah because all of us have powers and you don't want to mess with 8 mer-creatures with powers. You'll for sure be dominated." Rikki gives her a snotty smirk.

Then Dr. Denman says. "I swear I won't tell anyone." She pauses for a minute. "I should also warn you guys that the people that used to work for me might be looking for you. So you have to be twice as careful now because you have atleast 7 people searching for mermaids. I should go now. Bye." She waves and leaves. The only person who says bye is Lacie. Everyone else is just standing and staring in shock. Emma breaks the silence. "Well I hate to leave already, but Ash and I are having a lunch date then he and I are going to dinner with his parents." Cleo says. "Okay. That's a big step. We are happy for you two. Bye Emma." Emma turns around and walks away while everyone says bye to her and she turns around real quick and says bye. Charlotte asks everyone. "So why do you think Emma blew up on us the other day" Cleo, Rikki, Bella, and Michael all look at Charlotte because they know why she blew up. Julie and Lacie say in unison. "Yeah I was wondering that too." Then Michael tells them the truth to why Emma blew up. Rikki says. "What?! I thought it was because Michael had a crush on Emma and not Emma crushing on Michael," Everyone looks at Michael. "and I also didn't know about all the other things. Why didn't anyone tell me. I'm sick of being out of the loop in this group." Everyone looks at Rikki shocked. Then Rikki appoligizes to the group. "I'm sorry guys. Zane has been calling people and he doesn't tell me what the phone calls are about. Well since we all know the truth about Emma, lets go and do research on the ring." Rikki and Michael both start to walk off, but Bella's voice stops them. "We aren't leaving untill Michael tells us about his crush on Emma." Everyone besides Michael nods his head. Michael fesses up and says. "Okay so I have had a crush on Emma basically since I meet her and I helped you guys with the comet partly because I like her and partly because I wanted to become friends with you. Oh and I told Rikki I have a crush on Emma before we had the picnic on Mako that one day. Now lets go." Michael walks away. Then everyone shakes their heads and follows Michael.

Emma and Ash are at Monolas Brothers Dairy sitting outside at a mahogony table on the balcony. "So did you enjoy your ham and turkey sandwhich?" Ash says as he points toward her sandwhich that is sitting next to her pound of shrimp. Emma leans back in her chair and lets a big huff of air out. "I did. It's been a while since I haven't ate sensibly." Ash smiles. "Okay so we should go out to places like this more often then." Emma says in disagreement. "Ahhh no. I only ate this today because I listened to what you said a few days ago and I decided to try something new. It's not going to happen any more." Ash laughs and shakes his head. "You know you are a special girl Emma." Emma nods then Ash pulls something out of his button up shirt pocket. "And this is why I got you this." He lays the red velvet rectangular jewelry box on the table. Emma looks down at it and opens her mouth in astonishment. "Ash you didn't have to get me anything. Especially since it's not a special occasion." Ash smiles. "It doesn't have to be a special occasion just to get you something." He motions toward the box and tells her to open it. She grabs the box and opens it. She looks down at the beautiful silver bracelet with mermaids, shells, and dolphins that lays in the box. "Ash. It's beautiful." Emma says looking delighted. "I seen this while I was shopping for my dads birthday gift and I knew I had to get it for you." Ash puts his hand on Emma's and he sees tears running down her cheaks. "Are you okay Emma?" Emma looks up at him and lies. "Yes I'm okay. I feel so lucky to be with you right now. That's all." When she is really thinking about Michael. "I think we need to go to Cleo's before we go to your parents." Ash says. "Okay that's fine. Oh and by the way, this wasn't how the romantic date was supposed to be. The restaraunt I wanted to take you to was too packed, so I decided to take you somewhere that you haven't been." Emma smiles. "It's okay Ash. It doesn't matter where we go, as long as the date is with you." Ash smiles and lays the money on the table and they both leave.

After an hour at Cleo's; Michael, Ash, Julie, Lacie, Charlotte, Emma, Bella, Cleo, and Rikki finally find information on the ring. They find out that it was Gracies and Miss Chatham and Julia also had one. The original ones found the rings in the Moon Pool shortly after they turned into mermaids. They find research on the rings and they belong to King Poseidon's three maidens who weren't mermaids but had powers given by King Poseidon. They all stare at the computer screen at the newspaper article in utter shock. Cleo then says. "Oh my gosh. I wonder if it's all true." Then Ash says. "You should call her and ask. What better way to get the answer from, then the primary source." They all nod. Then Cleo grabs her phone and dials the number and puts it on speaker phone. After they get off the phone with Miss Chatham, they find out that it's all true and Gracie, Julia, and Miss Chatham hersself lost the rings a few weeks after they found them and Miss Chatham forgot about them.

** I AM GIVING SOME CREDIT TO FROSTYDOG09 ON FOR GIVING ME SOME IDEAS. :-D


End file.
